


Yielding

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Haircuts, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's slowly learning to like it.</p><p>This is a very fetish oriented PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yielding

Erwin was already awake, quietly observing the small companion slumbering next to him, when Levi opened his eyes. Erwin's face softened and the corners of his mouth turned up as he greeted Levi, "Morning boy, sleep well?"  
  
Levi stretched his arms above his head as he nodded, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He rolled over and set his head in the hollow of his lover's neck, shutting his eyes and hoping for a little more rest. He could hear Erwin's heart beating, quick and hard.  
  
Erwin reached up and gently carded his fingers through Levi's inky hair. It was soft as silk, and he admired it shining in the morning light as it fluttered through his fingers.  
  
"Before the next scouting expedition, you're getting your hair cut." Erwin stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Oh?" Levi responded. He knew better at this point than to directly question Erwin's commands.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to see you with something nice and short, shorter than mine even." Erwin continued, withdrawing his hand and placing it firmly on the back of Levi's neck.  
  
"I see sir," Levi returned, trying to suppress the mix of displeasure and resignation in his voice.  
  
Erwin gently massaged Levi's neck as he reassured him. "You have no idea how much it would please me to see you shorn just for me, regardless of your preferences. It will be a constant reminder of your place, and I think that it may also be a helpful exercise in learning to subsume your will to my own."  
  
Levi shivered slightly at the harshness of that statement as he relaxed into Erwin's embrace. It had been a struggle in the beginning for Levi to learn that what he wanted didn't really matter, at least when it came to the little things. Erwin would never do anything to truly harm him, but he did love to see his boy humbled, and Levi in return derived a great deal of pleasure from Erwin's firm style of dominance. That didn't mean that he was happy about all of Erwin's decisions, but they had decided early on that they couldn't do this halfway, and for it to work Levi needed to stop struggling against every little thing and accept Erwin's guidance. Old habits die hard though, and Levi's stubbornness had been firmly entrenched before they began their relationship, but little by little, he was yielding.  
  
"When will I be getting this hair cut?" Levi inquired, having accepted the inevitable and wondering how long Erwin would draw out his anxious anticipation.  
  
"This Friday when we head to town for supplies I think. There's a barbershop that I frequent not far from the town square."  
  
\------  
  
Levi waited, leaning against the hitching post in the town square as Erwin finished securing his horse. He took a deep breath in an attempt to quell the anxiety that had built on the ride to town.  
  
Erwin finished his task and pressed his hand to the small of Levi's back, guiding him to the west side of the square. "It's not far, just down this street."  
  
They walked in silence, Erwin's fingers digging into Levi's hip just enough to hurt as they made their way across the square and down the side street. Erwin could sense Levi's nervous energy, and stopped for a moment at the entrance to the shop. "Relax boy, just let me take care of things and everything will be fine," Erwin said. With that, Erwin took Levi's hand and walked through the doorway.  
  
"Just saw you last week Erwin, a little early for your next cut I think," the barber quipped as a greeting. He was in his early 30s, stocky, with close cropped brown hair, soft grey eyes, and a jovial demeanor. He had been folding towels when they walked in, tidying things in a lull between customers.  
  
"Oh Marcus, I'm not here for me, I'm here for my friend Levi," Erwin replied, giving Levi's hand a quick squeeze before letting it go.  
  
Marcus moved toward the large leather chair in the middle of the room, shaking out the towel he had in his hands. "Well Levi, come take a seat and I'll see what I can do for you."  
  
Levi held his head high as he walked toward the chair, hiding any residual anxiety with aplomb. As he sat down, the chair nearly engulfed his petite frame. He loosened his cravat and removed it as Marcus spread the towel around his shoulders and tucked it into his shirt.  
  
"What will it be Levi? It looks like it has been a while since your last cut," Marcus asked, eyeing the shaggy state of Levi's neck.  
  
"Give him something like mine but shorter," Erwin broke in. He had seated himself in one of the chairs against the wall, giving himself a prime view of the action without appearing too overbearing.  
  
Marcus nodded, a knowing smile on his lips. "I think that will suit him well."  
  
He turned to the cart standing next to the chair, readying his supplies. He placed a set of clippers, scissors, a razor, and a bowl of shaving cream within reach. He picked up the clippers and turned back to Levi. "Head down Levi," Marcus requested, gently pressing on the back of his neck. Marcus used one hand to push Levi's hair forward as he guided the clippers to his nape with the other. Levi felt the vibration as they met his scalp, and a flush covered his cheeks. Marcus carefully ran the clippers up the back of Levi's head, stopping after three or four inches. Tufts of soft black hair rained down onto the towel and the floor, and a light grey patch of hair less than a quarter of an inch in length was left where the hair had been.  
  
Erwin shifted in his seat, feeling his cock harden in his pants. He swallowed, steadying his voice and instructed, "No guard Marcus." Erwin could see Levi's eyes grow wide at this command, and he knew he had made the right decision.  
  
Marcus acquiesced, removing the guard from the set of clippers and setting it on the tray. He turned back to Levi and clipped the same path on his head again. This time, tiny hairs fluttered away, leaving bare skin in their wake. Marcus proceeded to shave the rest of Levi's nape bare, and the pile of hair on his shoulders grew and tumbled onto the floor. He finished the job and placed the clippers on the tray, then picked up the scissors to cut the remainder of Levi's hair in line with his shaven nape. After the trim he ran his fingertips up the back of Levi's head to feel his handiwork. Levi visibly straightened in the chair at the foreign sensation, feeling his stomach and groin tighten.  
  
Erwin admired the sight of Levi's neck from a distance, then directed, "A little higher I think."  
  
"If I take it much higher I'll need to shave the sides above his ears," Marcus noted.  
  
"That's fine, an inch or two above the ears will be best I think," Erwin replied.  
  
Levi glanced back at Erwin, his eyes wide, and Erwin gave him a quick nod of reassurance. Levi dropped his head once more, displaying his neck as an offering.  
  
"Understood," Marcus responded, pressing the clippers once more to Levi's nape and this time not stopping until they were well above the occipital bone. He make quick passes on either side, and soon the back of Levi's head was totally bare. Marcus then made short work of the hair on the left side, folding Levi's ear out of the way as he shaved a path well above the top of it. Levi squirmed a little bit in his seat, and Marcus' grip tightened, holding Levi's head firmly down and pushing his chin to his chest.  
  
After he had finished the right side Marcus brushed any lingering hair from Levi's white scalp. For the second time he set down the clippers, picked up the shears and cut Levi's remaining hair just at the top of his ears, revealing most of the shaved portion.  
  
Marcus turned to Erwin, waiting for his commend and asked, "Do you want him shaved?" He had left the razor and cream on the tray, unsure how far he was to take the haircut.  
  
"Yes, leave him smooth please." Erwin managed to keep his tone even, despite his mounting arousal as he watched Levi's transformation.  
  
Marcus walked back to the counter, and ran hot water from the tap. He placed a towel under the water and let it soak as the steam rose. Then, after ringing out the towel, he walked back to Levi and wrapped it around his neck. He tapped his toe and looked at the clock as he waited for the towel to cool. Then he peeled the towel off and picked up the bowl of shaving cream. Using a stiff brush, he applied it to Levi's head, up his nape and around his ears. The bristles lightly scratched at Levi's scalp and he felt himself harden further at the sensation.  
  
Across the room, Erwin stared as Marcus used the razor on Levi, scraping his scalp clean of any stubble. Levi's white scalp was a stark contrast to the black hair left on top, and Erwin swallowed a groan as he thought about what he would do to that skin later.  
  
When Levi was properly shaved, Marcus removed the towel from his shoulders and used it to wipe any remainder of cream from his head. "You're all done Levi," Marcus said, waiting for the small man to stand up.  
  
Levi caught sight of the back of his head in the mirror as he turned to walk to Erwin. He stomach turned at just how short and high his hair had been taken. Erwin met him halfway, and reached into his pocket to pay Marcus for his work. Erwin pressed the money, and a handsome tip, into Marcus' palm and thanked him for his work. Then he turned and walked from the shop, Levi trailing behind him.  
  
After they had exited the shop, Erwin turned down a quiet alley. He grabbed Levi's hand and pressed it to his groin. Leaning forward, he whispered in Levi's ear, "See what you do to me," as Levi felt the hardness straining the front of his pants. Then he turned, as if nothing had happened, and walked back to the square.  
  
"I have more work to take care of this afternoon. I'll see you tonight," Erwin stated abruptly, leaving Levi to consider what had just happened on his ride back.  
  
\------  
  
Mike was the only person in the stables when Levi returned. Levi was thankful for this, as Mike was one of the only people who knew the true nature of his relationship with Erwin. As Levi took care of his horse, Mike sauntered over.  
  
"Been to the barber I see," Mike observed, his shaggy brows raised.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. "It wasn't exactly my idea."  
  
"Aye, I had an inkling Erwin would do something like this sooner or later," Mike revealed. "He's mentioned before that you needed a firmer hand."  
  
"I wish he would have found another way," Levi grumbled, making a sour face.    
  
"Aren't you at least happy that you were able to please Erwin," Mike asked, trying to sooth Levi's mood. "Plus, every time you look in the mirror you'll be reminded who you belong to."  
  
"I guess," Levi sighed, running his fingers lightly against his now smooth nape. His stomach fluttered as he felt just how bare it was.  
  
Mike hesitated a little bit, then continued in a hushed tone, "Can I feel it?" Mike shared Erwin's proclivity for dominance, but was currently uncoupled.   
  
"Why not? Erwin would probably enjoy hearing about it from you later," Levi responded, not an ounce of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Mike cupped the back of Levi's delicate neck with his immense hand, dragging it slowly up beneath the edge of the undercut.  
  
"He was quite severe with you," Mike noted, realizing just how high Levi had been shaved.  
  
"Said it would help me understand my place, that I needed more discipline," Levi repeated.  
  
"And did it?" Mike asked.  
  
Levi shrugged, "I certainly wont be forgetting this lesson any time soon."  
  
"Well Levi, if it's any consolation, it looks quite sharp," Mike assured him, as Levi made his way out of the stable.  
  
\------  
  
It had grown dark by the time Erwin returned to the rooms that he and Levi shared. Levi was curled up in his favorite chair, thumbing through a book of a tactical nature when Erwin opened the door. He smiled at Levi as he rested his head against the door frame. "Look at you boy, you did well today."  
  
Levi nervously fingered his nape, still unused to the feeling the cool air on his skin there, as Erwin quickly crossed the room. "Do you know how hard it was to restrain myself today, seeing you submit so beautifully? How hard it was not to just take you there in the alley afterward?" Erwin's eyes narrowed and he reached out to put a possessive hand on the back of Levi's head. He dropped his head down and kissed Levi's nape, running his lips up the now smooth skin.  
  
"Strip and get on your knees," he said under his breath as he stood back up. "You never did thank me for paying for your haircut."  
  
Levi slipped out of the chair and removed the only garment he was wearing, one of Erwin's long shirts. He knelt with customary grace and asked, "How can I thank you sir?" Levi knew his role well.  
  
"With your mouth boy," Erwin said, his voice husky as he unlaced his pants. He pulled his heavy cock free and let out a deep breath. "I've been hard all afternoon waiting for this."  
  
Levi slid forward, reaching out to guide Erwin's penis to his mouth. Erwin reached forward and grabbed Levi's hand. Holding it above his head he growled, "Just your mouth boy." Levi obeyed, crossing his hands behind his back as he had been instructed numerous times in the past.  
  
Erwin spread one hand on the back of Levi's head, enjoying the shaved skin as he drew him closer. He held his cock in the other hand, watching as Levi engulfed it with his plush, pink lips. After taking a moment to simply enjoying the Levi's wet warmth, he shifted to grip either side of Levi's face and guide him along his cock. Erwin groaned as Levi sucked eagerly, then began to move his hips forward, holding Levi firm as he fucked his face.  
  
The first time Erwin hit the back of Levi's throat he gagged, pulling away in reflex. Erwin held him firmer and hissed, "You know I love to see you struggle," the words sending an electric shock through Levi's body. He focused on breathing and managed to keep up with the pace that Erwin set. Levi could feel his own cock, hard and weeping against his thigh, but he knew better than to try to touch himself.  
  
When Erwin began to feel his balls tighten, he pulled out of Levi's mouth and stroked his spit-slick cock with his hand. "In your mouth or on your face boy?" He asked Levi, kind enough to give him a choice.  
  
"Both," Levi moaned and stretched his mouth open.  
  
Erwin came, painting across Levi's cheeks, chin, and open mouth. When he had finished he brushed his thumb across Levi's cheek, gathering his release and pressing it against Levi's lips for him to suck. Levi obediently opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the digit. After he had cleaned Levi's face, Erwin pulled him to his feet, gathering him in a crushing embrace. "Lord, boy, you'd let me destroy you wouldn't you."  
  
Levi shivered slightly as a tear ran down his cheek, emotionally drained. Erwin kissed it away and led Levi back to the bed they shared. Levi had more than earned his release that day, and Erwin ran his hand along Levi's small length, spreading the pre-cum from the tip along his shaft. It didn't take Levi long to come with a shudder and a small sob of relief. Erwin lifted his soiled hand to Levi's face, and Levi dutifully cleaned it once more, sucking the sticky fluid from his fingers.  
  
Too tired to move, they drifted off to sleep. Levi's compact form spooned against larger Erwin's mass, Erwin's lips resting on Levi's nape. Levi felt safe, possessed, and Erwin felt so very proud of his boy's gift to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always felt SNK was God's gift to haircut porn.


End file.
